Benutzer Diskussion:Klap Trap
Hi, MarioWiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Buu Huu. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Waluigi & Yoshi (Diskussion) 10:48, 8. Nov. 2010 Artikel Hallo Ich sehe, dass su einige Artikel verfasst. Das ist sehr gut für unser Wiki, wir brauchen viele Artikel. Schau dir nocheinmal den Artikel Koopador an, den du erstellt hast und ich ausgebessert habe. Folgende Punkte sind wichtig: * Wenn keine Bilder zur Verfügung stehen, füge nicht die Kategorie, sondern ganz oben ein. *Du musst auch andere Begriffe wie Mario, Lohgard etc. verlinken, indem du sie in zwei eckige Klammern setzt (Begriff), dabei musst du beachten, dass Spiele kursiv gestellt werden. * Wenn Informationen fehlen, füge ein , dabei beachte, dass du Bild und Info in eine Vorlage setzen kannst ( ). Bei den Sonderzeichen unten siehst du die Artikel-Bausteine. Nutze sie, aber nur die, die deinem Artikel entsprechen. Sonst habe ich nichts an deinen Artikeln zu bemängeln, die Rechtschreibung ist super und auch der Inhalt sehr gut. Mach weiter so! Grüße Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) Lob So, ich muss jetzt mal ein Lob an dich verteilen. Du schreibst wirklich gute Artikel mit nicht viel, aber einigem Inhalt, das wichtigste ist aber dabei. Wenn wir mehr solche Autroen wie dich hätten, wäre das MarioWiki schon viel größer als jetzt. Weiter so! Grüße Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) Jo, da kann ich mich nur anschließen. Daumen hoch! :-) Ich bin froh, dass mit dir endlich wieder jemand dabei ist, der gut schreiben kann. Das ist nämlich gar nicht so häufig hier. Danke und frohe Ostern! Stefan86 20:41, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Es ist erstaunlich, wenn man von gleich drei Benutzern gelobt wird, also fühl ruhig gut ;). Nun zum Lob: Ich schließe mich Alex und Stefan an und füge noch hinzu, dass ich viel auf dich setze und muss dir sagen, dass du seit Langem der erste vielversprechende neue Benutzer bist. Bei deinem schon so früh aufgezeigtem Engagement und bislang nicht einem Regelverstoß wirst du es leicht haben, dich in unseren engen Community-Kreis einzufinden ;). Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Eines noch: Falls du Fragen hast, kannst du sie gerne an uns stellen! Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) Projekt des Monats Hallo Das MarioWiki hat sich diesen Monat beworben, um Projekt des Monats zu werden. Bitte gib uns auf dieser Seite deine Stimme, wenn du willst, das wir wieder Projekt des Monats werden! Danke! Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) Bausteine Guten Abend, Kumpel. Du fügst stets die Kategorie "Fehlende Bilder" an deine Artikel, diese Kategorie soll jedoch nicht von Benutzern auf manuelle Weise eingebunden werden, sie wird automatisch eingebaut. Dazu gibt es die Vorlage "Stub", die die Mängel von Artikeln aufzeigt. Möchtest du deine Artikel als Artikel mit fehlenden Bildern kennzeichnen, dann füge ganz oben beim Artikel an. Die Kategorie fehlende Bilder wird dann automatisch eingebunden und am Artikel-Anfang erscheint eine kleine Box, die auf die Mängel des Artikels hinweist. Weitere Parameter für diese Vorlage die du gebrauchen solltest sind |Info=Ja (Wenn allgemein Informationen fehlen), |Format=Ja (Wenn algemein schlechte Formulierung oder nicht den Richtlinien entsprechendes Format vorhanden ist), |Vorlage=Ja (Wenn Vorlagen, wie Infoboxen oder Navigationen fehlen) und |Kategorie=Ja (Wenn Kategorien fehlen). Das ganze wird in der Form geschriebn: " ". Die Paramter können nacheinander folgen, natürlich werden nur die Parameter hingeschrieben, in dessen Bereich der Artikel Mängel aufweist! Verinnerliche bitte das Verwenden dieser Vorlage bevor du deine Arbeit fortsetzt, denn ich muss deine Artikel immer nachträglich mit dieser Vorlage kennzeichnen. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Re:Gratulation Danke, ich wundere mich, dass es dir aufgefallen ist :). Ich hoffe, dich auch in Zukunft im Mariowiki zu sehen ;). Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) :Okay, ich werd das Datum in meine Zeitzähler einfügen ;). Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) ::Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner 1.000 Bearbeitung! Ich hoffe, auch in Zukunft weiter so gute Bearbeitungen von dir zu sehen, wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du dir vielleicht bald einen guten Rang im Wiki verdienen ;) (Beim Admin-Posten bin wahrscheinlich ich zuerst dran, ich sag ja nur...) Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) :::Dir erst einmal einen herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner 1000. Bearbeitung mein Freund. Bleib uns treu und arbeite immer schön hier weiter, deine Arbeit ist wichtig und toll und ich seh dich immer gern hier :D. Und nun bedanke ich mich bei dir dafür, dass du mir zum Geburtstag gratuliert hast ;). Schön, dass du dran gedacht hast :D. Nun kommen wir doch gleich noch zu den Fragen: ::::Danke sehr, in letzter Zeit passiert wirklich sehr viel... Ich wünsche dir noch schöne Sommerferien, sofern sie bei dir schon sind ;) Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) Kategorien Hi, Klap Trap. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Buu Huus ja Unter-Spezien der Geister sind, entsprechend werden alle Buu Huus mit der Kategorie "Buu Huu" kategorisiert und diese Kategorie wird wiederrum erst in die Kategorie "Geist" gestellt, nicht aber jeder einzelne Buu Huu-Artikel :-). Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. :Schön^^. Du kannst aber natürlich alle anderen Geister in diese Kategorie stecken ;-). Ach übrigens: Der Punkt "Trivia" wird immer mit zwei Gleichhaltszeichen auf jeder Seite aufgeschrieben, nicht mit vier^^. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Anmerkung Guten Abend, Klap Trap. Du musst bedenken, dass deine Artikel die Stub-Vorlage in mehreren Punkten als nur "Bild" benötigen, so kannst du eigentlich konstant die Punkte |Info=Ja |Format=Ja |Bild=Ja und |Vorlage=Ja verwenden. Bedenke dies bitte :-). Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. Ich wiederhole: Trivia mit zwei Gleichhaltszeichen auf jeder Seite! Waluigi & Yoshi 14:28, 13. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Zum Dritten mal: Der Punkt "Trivia" wird so geschrieben " Trivia ", mit zwei Gleichhaltszeichen auf jeder Seite. Nicht so: " Trivia ". Das ist die letzte einer Reihe von Warnungen, wenn du nochmal dagegen verstößt sehe ich mich gezwungen, dich für eine gewisse Zeit zu sperren. Waluigi & Yoshi 07:25, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Re: Vorlagen Das liegt daran, dass es keine Vorlage mit dem Namen "Fehlende Informationen" gibt. Die Vorlage, die die Mängel der Artikel aufweist heißt "Stub". Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. :Bei allen derartigen. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. ::Oh mein Gott, was machst du denn :D Die Stub-Vorlage wird so hingeschrieben: " " Diese ganzen Bausteine werden am Stück geschrieben und wenn du einen davon für deinen Artikel nicht brauchst, wird er weggelassen. Hat ein Artikel also fehlende Infos, fehelnde Bilder und ein schlechtes Format fügst du ein: " " Und nicht " ", " " und " " Und hinten dran gehört einfach nur "Ja" nichts anderes (" "). Korrigier das bitte mal auf der Seite Gelee Royal, damit ich sehe, dass du es kannst. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. :::Bei dieser Vorlage, schreib einfach nur "Ja" hinter die Rubriken (|Info=Ja), nichts anderes! Und mach keine Leerzeichen dazwischen. Schau mal in die Box, die ganz unten erscheint, wenn du einen Artikel bearbeitest. Da steht "Artikel-Bausteine", wo du die einzelnen Rubriken nur anklicken musst woraufhin hin sie perfekt formatiert im Artikel erscheinn. Mach das bitte ab sofort so. Liebe Grüße, Waluigi & Yoshi. ::::Der Kasten sieht so aus (Anklicken): MediaWiki:Edittools. Re: Fragen Okay, hier die nächsten Antworten. Ich mag es, wenn mir Fragen gestellt werden, da ich dadurch mein Wissen zeigen und erweitern kann^^. 2. * Dörrobst ** Voltopilz: Donnerzorn ** Eiskartoffel: Leckeres Mahl ** Trockenpasta: Leckeres Mahl ** Pilz: Voltopilz ** Ultra-Pilz: Voltopilz ** Super-Pilz: Voltopilz ** Lebens-Pilz: Voltopilz * Zitrone ** Allein: Saures Tonic ** Honig-Sirup: Saures Tonic ** Backmischung: Zitrus-Pop ** Honigmelone: Spezial-Shake ** Ultra-Gelee: Spezial-Shake ** Limette: Super-Soda ** Apfel: Super-Soda ** Ahorn-Sirup: Super-Soda ** Koopa-Blatt: Super-Soda ** Rote Beere: Super-Soda ** Blaue Beere: Super-Soda ** Gelbe Beere: Super-Soda * Limette: ** Allein: Saures Tonic ** Honig-Sirup: Saures Tonic ** Backmischung: Limetten-Pop ** Honigmelone: Spezial-Shake ** Ultra-Gelee: Spezial-Shake ** Zitrone: Super-Soda ** Apfel: Super-Soda ** Ahorn-Sirup: Super-Soda ** Koopa-Blatt: Super-Soda ** Rote Beere: Super-Soda ** Blaue Beere: Super-Soda ** Gelbe Beere: Super-Soda * Stinkwurz: ** Ei: Hartes Ei ** Wasnblatt: Schwirrschwarr ** Spezial-Shake: Vitaminbombe ** Backmischung: Crazy Cookie 4. Hier eine Taktik mit der du Kent C. Koopa besiegen solltest: * Items: Mehrere POW-Blöcke (2-4), eventuell 2-3 Super-Pilze und Ahorn-Sirup * Partner: Watt, bestenfalls schon mit Rangerhöhung * Benötigte Orden: Bestenfalls Mega-Dotz-Orden, ansonsten Power-Hauer-Orden * Vorgehensweise: Du beginnst den Kampf damit Mamars (Der zweite Hohe Stern) Spezialfähigkeit Wiegenlied einzusetzen. Dies machst du solang bis Kent C. Koopa einschläft, wenn dies passiert ist er für vier Runden weg. Mit Watt greist du in dieser Runde ganz normal an. In der anschließenden Runde setzt du sofort einen POW-Block ein, sodass Kent C. Koopa auf den Rücken fällt und lässt Watt ihre Attacke Turbolader einsetzen (Dafür muss sie sich auf Rang 1 befinden), wodurch Marios Angriffskraft erhöht wird. In der nächsten Runde greifst du Kent C. Koopa mit dem Mega-Dotz an und er erleidet heftig Schaden. Aufmotzen kannst du dies übrigens noch weiter durch die Kraft-Plus-Orden. Währenddessen lässt du Watt ganz normal mit Elektro-Hieb angreifen. Sollte Kent C. Koopa wieder aufwachen, lässt du ihn wieder einschlafen und machst dann so weiter, wie beschrieben. In Notsituationen kannst du dich dann immer noch mit den Pilzen und Sirup heilen. Auf diese Weise dürfte es kein problem darstellen ;-). Optimiere deine Benutzeroberfläche! Guten Tag. Hiermit möchte wir dich, , dazu aufrufen, deine Benutzeroberfläche für das MarioWiki zu optimieren, um dir maximalen Komfort zu gewährleisten. Unser Wiki, sowie sämtliche Artikel und die gesamte Oberfläche, sind auf den MonoBook-Skin ausgerichtet und entfalten erst dort seine maximale Qualität. Daher bitte ich dich, falls du es nicht schon ohnehin tust, den MonoBook-Skin, anstatt Wikias neuem Look, den Oasis-Skin, zu verwenden. Dies kannst du in nur wenigen Schritten bewerkstelligen: Zunächst fahre mit dem Cursor auf deinen Benutzernamen, der in der oberen rechten Ecke angezeigt wird. Nun öffnen sich die Rubriken "Eigene Diskussion", "Einstellungen", "Hilfe" und "Abmelden", klicke auf "Einstellungen". Alternativ kannst du auch direkt diesen Link verwenden, um zu deinen Einstellungen zu gelangen. Auf der nun erscheinenden Seite wirst du, wenn du weiter nach unten scrollst, die Überschrift "Site Layouts" wiederfinden sowie die drei darin befindlichen Punkte "Wikias neuer Look", "MonoBook" und "Zeige alle Werbebanner". Setze einen Haken vor den Punkt "MonoBook" und entferne bei der Gelegenheit den Haken vor "Zeige alle Werbebanner", falls sich dort einer befinden sollte. Nun klicke ganz unten auf der Seite auf "Einstellungen speichern" und schon erstrahlt das MarioWiki in dem für ihm vorgesehenen Layout! Bei Fragen dazu oder zu weiteren Optimierungsmöglichkeiten und allgemeiner Hilfe beim Arbeiten im MarioWiki kannst du dich direkt an uns wenden. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi (Diskussionsseite) und Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussionsseite) Re: Fragen Guten Abend Klap Trap, trotz der stressigen Situation ist es in Ordnung, wenn du nach wie vor deine Fragen an mich richten würdest. Dies ist kein besonderes Problem. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Abend, Klap Trap. # Nein, weitere Strecken gehören nicht zu Peachs Sortiment. # Bowser & Bowser Jr. sind nicht die Geister des Regenbogen-Boulevards. # Nein, es ist noch unbekannt ob Waluigi spielbar sein wird, jedoch kann davon ausgegangen werden. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Tag, Klap Trap. # Es bleibt bislang unbestätigt, ob es sich um den Gumba-König oder ein mit ihm verwandtes Wesen handelt, jedoch kann davon ausgegangen werden. # Dass Diddy Kong spielbar sein wird ist höchstwahrscheinlich, um Funky Kong oder andere Kongs steht es jedoch eher schlecht. Knochentrocken und Bowser Jr. sind bereits einige Zeit in der Mario Kart-Serie vertreten, sie werden bestimmt auch spielbar sein. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Abend, Klap Trap. # Nein, in Mario Kart 64 existieren keine von Nintendo aufgestellte Zeitfahren-Geister. # Es ist bislang unklar, ob Sternhasen in diesem Spiel auftauchen werden, doch ist dies nahezu auszuschließen, da sie keine Rolle als Gegner spielen könnten und daher wohl höchstens als Zuschauer der Rennen vertreten sein werden. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Tag, Klap Trap. # Nein, ansonsten ist kein herrscher vorhanden. # Dies ist bislang noch unbekannt. # Bei Aurelius handelt es sich in der Tat um einen Falken. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Tag, Klap Trap. # Ein Gegenstand aus dem Spiel Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, welches Zugang zu den Moleville-Minen ermöglicht. # Ja, die Bob-ombs werden in diesem Spiel wieder als Items zur Verfügung stehen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Tag, Klap Trap. # Nein, Birdo und Daisy verfügen nicht über ein Chemistry zueinander. Des Weiteren möchte ich dich hiermit auf die gegenwärtigen Wahlen zum Artikel des Monats hinweisen, schau doch bitte auf der Projektseite vorbei und stimme für deinen Favoriten. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Abend, Klap Trap. # Birdo teilt sich ein schlechtes Chemistry mit folgenden Charakteren: Peach, Tiny Kong, Baby Peach, Blooper und Wario. Dies jedoch nur in MSS. # Am nähesten kommt dieser Strecke die Mondblickstraße aus MKW. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Abend, Klap Trap. # Birdo verfügt in MSB über ein gutes Chemistry mit Shy Guy, Yoshi und Mutant-Tyranha, in MSS dagegen mit Yoshi, Daisy, Shy Guy, Toadette, Mutant-Tyranha und pinken Miis. # Ja, in der Tat, der Spukpfad aus MKDS ist die aufbereitete Version vom Banshee Boardwalk aus MK64. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Abend, Klap Trap. # Mario, Birdo, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby Donkey Kong, Mii (Je nach Farbe von Yoshi). # Magikoopa, Shy Guy, König Buu Huu, Buu Huu, Mutant-Tyranha und Bowser. # Innerhalb von Spielen weiträumig nicht. # Bei den meisten ihrer Auftritte werden die beiden als gleichschwer dargestellt doch ist ansonsten Wario meist schwerer. Des Weiteren wäre es sehr schön, wenn du dich auch an den Wahlen für den Artikel des Monats Februar 2011 beteiligen würdest. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Abend, Klap Trap. # Ja, dies ist er in der Tat. # Es gibt viele Hinweise dafür, dass Funky Kong schwerer ist als Lanky kong. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Tag, Klap Trap. # Es handelt sich um Marios Piste 2. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Abend, Klap Trap. # Dies dürfte Chunky Kong sein. # Die meisten der gemeinsamen Auftritte der beiden stellen Mutant-Tyranha als den Schwereren der beiden dar. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Morgen, Klap Trap. # Dies ist bislang unbekannt und es existieren auch keine Hinweise, die darauf hindeuten, ob Buu Huu als Item vorhanden sein wird oder nicht. # Nein, lediglich Unter-Spezien treten als Gegner auf. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Abend, Klap Trap. # Nein, leider nicht. # Nein, König Buu Huu scheint der leichteste zu sein, da Geistern, wenn auch noch so groß, meist kein höheres Gewicht zugesprochen wird. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Abend, Klap Trap. # Es ist keiner bekannt. # Er regiert über die Wummps, aber wahrscheinlich auch über die Steinblöcke, die sich in seinem Herrschaftsgebiet aufhalten. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Tag, Klap Trap. # Es scheint als würde nichts aus Mario Kart Wii wieder in Mario Kart 7 vorhanden sein, somit wohl auch leider nicht die Bikes. # Bislang waren keine zu sehen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Abend, Klap Trap. # Es sind keine bekannt. # Soweit ich weis, wurden keine anderen bestätigt. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Morgen, Klap Trap. Zurzeit ist es für mich aufgrund der kaum vorhandenen Internetverbindung schwer auf deine Fragen zu antworten oder allgemein im MarioWiki aktiv zu sein. Dennoch versuche ich hiermit darauf zu antworten, damit du nicht allzu lange warten musst. # Tja, das weis ich einfach nicht. # Scheinbar schon. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Morgen, Klap Trap. #Wiggler an sich hat es damit natürlich etwas leichter, das Gameplay hinsichtlich des Spielers wird dadurch aber nicht verändert. #Sein richtiger Name lautet "Pillepalle" und ja, er ist ein Wiggler. #Bis jetzt traten keine in Erscheinung. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Abend, Klap Trap. # Toads sind schwerer. # Niemand von ihnen wird erscheinen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Abend, Klap Trap. #Ja, eine andere Erklärung scheint es nicht zu geben. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Tag, Klap Trap. # Dies ist schwer zu beurteilen, ermutlich ist Koops schwerer. # Dies ist gut möglich, jedoch unbestätigt. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Abend, Klap Trap. # So viel ich weis, ist sie dort leider nur im Hintergrund zu sehen. # Riesen-Gumbas sind bei manchen ihrer Auftritte größer als der Gumba-König, während der Mega-Gumba aus NSMB eindeutig größer ist. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Abend, Klap Trap. # Weitere gutartige Charaktere tauchen in diesem Spiel nicht auf. # Magikoopas sind in der Ausübung von magischen Kräften geübte Koopas, die blaue Roben und Zipfelmützen tragen, schweben und sich teleportieren können. Toadys dagegen fliegen über an ihren Köpfen befindliche Propeller, tragen rote Roben und haben einen hervorstehenden Zahn. Für einen Magikoopa siehe dieses Bild, für einen Toady dieses Bild. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Abend, Klap Trap. # Es handelt sich hierbei um einen Übersetzungsfehler, denn dies ist in der Tat ein Toady. # Sie scheinen noch weitere Zauber zu beherrschen, doch sind diese überwiegend nicht bekannt. # Du gibst " " auf deine Benutzerseite ein, so wird dir die Anzahl an deinen Bearbeitungen immer angezeigt. # Indem du einfügst "Datei:". Nach dem namen des Bildes kannst du dann die üblichen Parameter, wie "thumb", die Pixelangabe und die Ausrichtung angeben. Wie das geht weist du doch oder? Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Abend, Klap Trap. Zu beiden von dir gestellten Fragen kann ich dir dieselbe Antwort geben: Es unbestätigt, ob noch weitere dieser Elemente auftreten werden, Nintendo hat sich diesbezüglich nicht geäußert. Doch halte ich es für unwahrscheinlich, dass noch weitere Dinge in Mario Kart 7 auftreten werden, da das Erscheinen des Spiels bevorsteht. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Abend, Klap Trap. # Weitere Bosse treten in Super Mario 3D Land nicht auf. # Scheinbar können tatsächlich sämtliche Charaktere sämtliche Karts benutzen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Tag, Klap Trap. # Ja und zwar in Super Smash Bros. Melee und Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Im erstgenannten Spiel ist er als Trophäe vertreten, im Nachfolger als Trophäe, Aufkleber und Helfertrophäe. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Abend, Klap Trap. # Dies ist nicht bekannt, doch kann man annehmen, dass sie zumindest verwandt sind. # Birdo ist in folgenden Spielen nicht spielbar: Captain Rainbow, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga '', ''Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen London 2012, Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen, Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, Mario Power Tennis (Game Boy Advance) '', ''Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) '', ''Super Mario All-Stars, Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Advance, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. Melee, Wario's Woods, Yakuman DS und Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Abend, Klap Trap. Zunächst möchte ich dich zu deiner Bearbeitungszahl, die nun 2.000 überschritten hat, beglückwünschen. Nun zu deinen Fragen: # In folgenden weiteren Spielen ist Daisy ein nicht-spielbarer Charakter: NES Open Tournament Golf, Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) und Mario Kart Arcade GP 2. # In folgenden weiteren Spielen ist Toadette ein nicht-spielbarer Charakter: Mario Party Advance, Yakuman DS und Dancing Stage: Mario Mix. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi. Guten Morgen, Klap Trap. Im Augenblick habe ich kaum Zeit, da mein PC nicht funktioniert, wundere dich also nicht, wenn ich erst etwas später auf deine Fragen antworte. # Yakuman DS basiert auf einem japanischen Spiel, siehe dazu den Wikipedia-Artikel http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yakuman#Yakuman_hands. # Ja, er ist ein spielbarer Charakter. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi (Diskussion). Guten Morgen, Klap Trap. # Leider nein, diese Statistiken einzusehen ist unmöglich. # Nein, Kremlings in Loren sind nicht in DKC3 enthalten. # Ja, Wario ist dort der zweite Boss. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Waluigi & Yoshi (Diskussion).